


Awoken

by LadyDuchess



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/pseuds/LadyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has no plot really.  Happy Valentines Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



Olivia felt the bed dip lightly before the soft caress to her bottom and the light kiss on the back of her neck made her lean into the touch.  She awoke from a deep sleep with the sensation of wanting.  She felt the ache low in her stomach, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling but one she hadn't experienced in quite awhile.  James noticed the second she awoke; his body was so attuned to hers.  He lifted up on his elbow to speak softly in her ear.  "I want you."   James then nipped at her earlobe then sucked gently which made her body shake with want.

Olivia went to turn from her side onto her back to face him but was stopped by a firm hand on her hip.  She had been cuddled up to the spare pillow on the vacant side of the bed, the one that still smelled of his cologne.  His hand slowly glided along the silk of her gown drawing it up around her waist before he gently pushed her more onto her stomach, which positioned her leg to allow him access to tease along her inner thigh along the inner crease of her leg.  The skin was so sensitive there, tingles along the nerve endings made her arch into his touch.  Her breath caught in a soft gasp when his fingers met her curls. 

"James?" She asked her voice deep with arousal.  He knew how to get to her.  She didn't know how he could make her respond so quickly.  He made her forget everything but him.

"Trust me." was all he said.  His fingers continued to move in slow circles around the small bundle of nerves he knew would drive her crazy.  Olivia's hips began to protest the slow movements of his fingers, wanting more of a firm touch that went much deeper than the act he was currently doing.  James moved a finger slowly along her folds to check her readiness.  When he felt the slick wetness near her center he let out a soft moan.   

"You're enjoying this." He again spoke close to her ear, a smile flashing across his face.  "I think you missed me."  He adjusted himself so that his arousal was pressed along her side as he slipped one finger into her wet heat.  His body rocked with her as he moved in and out creating a rhythm that was making her press back into his hand wanting more.  He added a second finger, crooking both of them and increased his speed slightly to get more of a reaction.  Olivia moved onto her front, arching her back allowing her bottom to rise into his touch.

Her soft plea of "please," met his ears and he moved onto his knees behind her.  James removed his boxers as he reached over to grab the bottle of lube resting on the bedside table.  He applied a generous amount to his hard member before moving to prepare her as well.    

James removed his hands from her center and clasped the sides of her hips, then quietly urged her to "lift" with a soft verbal command.  She complied rising onto her knees and supported her weight on her outstretched arms.

Once his erection met her moist flesh he couldn't control the swift movement that joined them.  They both called out in unison at the joining.  She felt so tight, wet, and welcoming.  It took everything in him not to move right away.  He waited for her to adjust and only began to move once she began to shift against him.  They had been adventurous in their lovemaking but this was new.  He didn't' know how rough she would want him to be, he waited for cues from her body.   His movements began slowly and even, it was an agonizing pace.  He needed to move but wouldn't compromise for her comfort. 

Olivia's right hand moved to his along her hip, grasping it to move to touch her right breast.  Her body raised more and she arched back asking for "more."

James picked up the pace, moving in and out of her center knowing it was still not enough as he squeezed and tweaked her right breast.  Olivia's hand covered his again as she lifted up, urging his touch to be more firm.  She gasped when he squeezed her nipple hard.  James leaned forward and nipped at her neck, making sure to leave no lasting marks of his teasing.   She moved back down on her arms and began to move her hips to meets his. 

He heard her speak his name and almost said a prayer of thanks when she uttered the word "harder" softly into the air.   He didn't need a second prompt when he increased the force and speed of their joining.  His right hand left her breast and moved to the small bundle of nerves he had began this adventure with.  Her moans were now deep in her throat and he knew she wasn't far from tipping over the edge.  His fingers became more firm in their strokes as he felt her tighten around him.  She called out his name and arched back into his thrust as stars shown before her eyes.  Two more deep thrusts had him joining her in ecstasy. 

The energy drained from his body as he leaned over her back, resting trying to regain his breath as she clutched onto the pillow beneath her breathing heavily.  He kissed along her shoulders along the back of her neck until he was able to lift and move to the side, slowly slipping out of her.  He missed the contact as soon as he moved.  It felt right to be joined like that to her, that was the closest two people could be.  James shifted until she settled into the cradle of his arms with her leg draped lazily across him. 

Olivia kissed the crook of his neck.  She could still feel his heart racing.  "That was something."  Her sly smile matching his.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Humor showed in his voice.

"Whatever would have made you think that?"  Her voice was soft and sweet, almost innocent.

"That's the fastest I've ever gotten you off during sex.  I think it's my new favorite position."  His smirk left her shaking her head.

"Cheeky sod."  Her soft laughter shaking his body as well as hers.

James moved, pressing her onto her back again with him leaning over her.  "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." he said between kisses along her neck.

"Mmm...no complaints here."  She replied breathlessly.  He knew how kissing her neck turned her on.  "But if you keep that up we'll be late into the office."  A quick glance at the clock told them the time.

James moved up and placed a small kiss to her lips.  "It's a good thing you're still the boss."

Olivia raised a brow and moved, forcing him onto his back with her leaning over him.   "Don't think that will get you special favours."  With her right hand braced on the pillow beneath his head her left hand cupped the back of his neck pulling him into a searing kiss.

"I think you would enjoy our new position over your desk."  James watched as Olivia's eyes further dilated.

"I told you, no funny business in the office."  She tapped his bottom swiftly to make a point causing a surprised moan to pass his lips.

"How about as a retirement gift?"  James moved back to peppering kisses along her neck.

"Yours or mine?"  Olivia asked rising a brow.

James grinned and moved to meet her eyes.  "Both."

She smiled and cupped his cheek.  "Perhaps."  The coming months would see her retirement as well as his from field duty.  "You still have time to convince me."  With that he began kissing her again. 

 


End file.
